Lost in a world of heroes and villains
by Soledge1
Summary: fine! my name is Zack Cloud and I have been screwed over be a god with to much time in his hand. now I am stuck in the body of a five year old. with a few cheats watch as I steal, fight and nut stomp anyone in my way. I will not be a foot note!


Lost in a world of heroes and villains.

Chapter one.

White was the first think that came to mind when Zachary or Zack to his friends opened his eyes. The second thing he noticed was that his arms and legs were clamped to a steel table.

"Help!" Zack yelled in panic as he tried to get free but no matter how hard he tried the clamps would not come loose. After fighting against his clamps for a few minutes and seeing he was making no progress he give up and rested on the table.

"Where am I and how did I get here." Zack thought has he fought the raising fear in his heart. In his short 30 years of life he had lived a regular life and had no experience in this type of situation. The last thing he remembered was reading a few comic before going to bed.

"OK, I got to calm the fuck down. If this is a kidnapping then whoever has me wants something. Of course I could be held hostage by a psychopath who will cut me up for kicks. Great, I just came this close to pissing myself. Thank you vivid imagination." Zack said as he grumbled to himself. Then all of a sudden inside of the white room a male voice laughed.

"Its been a long time since I picked someone as amusing as you. I do hope you will keep me entertained for a while." The Voice said. Zack looked left and right but could not find the source of the voice. Taking a deep breath Zack spoke.

"Who are you and why am I here?"

"I am a very powerful god like entity with to much time on his hands and you are the tool I will use to kill my boredom for a short time." The Voice said. Zack could not help but snort.

"A creepy white room and hidden speakers does not make you a god. A weirdo maybe but a god not so much." Zack said. Zack knew he should play along with this psycho but calling himself a god. Was this fool high!

The next thing Zack knew was only pain as the table he had laid on vanished and he was hosted into the air. It felt like every part of his body was being beaten, cut and electrocuted. After what seem like hours of unending torture Zack was finally slammed to the ground and left to bleed.

"I take it you believe in my power now and the reason why you haven't blackout as I am sure you are wondering under all that pain is because I don't want you to. I am a master at bring pain to those who disrespect me. Have you learned respect?" The Voice asked.

"Yes." Zack said in a low pain filled voice. He had screamed himself harsh. Any pride or dignity Zack had in himself was gone as laid in a puddle of his own bodily waste,tears,vomit and blood. Every inch of him hurt.

"Good, now its time to explain how you will be of use to me. Be grateful I am even giving an explanation to a worm like you but first lets heal you up so better understand what I am saying." The Voice said.

The next moment Zack was clean and whole. All the damage and waste on his body was gone. Even with all the damage gone Zack knew he would never forget what happened today. Zack just laid on the ground face up as the voice started speaking.

"For many years now I have been picking random people from your world and dropping them into worlds that your kind believe to be fiction and see how long they last. To give your kind a sporting chance the world I drop you into is based on the most knowledge you have of said world.

An example if you were a Naruto fan I would drop you there." The Voice said.

Zack froze in horror. Being sent to another world would most likely mean he would never go back home again. He would be stuck in whatever world he was put into for the rest of his life. Zack began to think hard on which fiction world did he know the most of. It took a him a few second to remember the comics he spent most of his life reading.

"From the look on your face you realize where you are going. The DC universe home of super-powered heroes and villains. Where death is always around the corner. I wonder how long you will last." The Voice laughed. Zack started thinking fast.

"Wait don't!" Zack yelled standing up.

"Oh, are you going to disrespecting me again?" The Voice asked in a threatening manner.

"No, I know even if i don't want to go your going to send me anyway but you did say this was for your entertainment right? That means you want me to last as long as possible. I can kill your boredom for a while if you give me an edge." Zack said in a small voice. He did not want to piss this guy off again. The voice said nothing for a few seconds.

"Go on." The Voice said. Zack started talking fast as this was his last and only chance with this guy.

"You can tell just by looking at my body. A podgy guy like me would not last a second against even the weakest hero or villain. Hell even a low level thug could kill me easily. Even when it comes to brain power I am average. The average hero or villain is either a master fighter,super smart,has high level tech or super powered. Without something to even things out I won't last a week." Zack said. Zack knew the fighting strength of most people In DC after reading DC Comics for years.

"Five, I will let you pick five abilities or skills but you will remain human and no overpowered abilities. As I want your enemies to be able to fight back against you. So choose carefully." The Voice warned.

Zack started pacing the room going over the pro's and con's on what most abilities had and reviewing what the key skills most villain and heroes used the most in there lives. It took hours but Zack made up his mind.

"the First two abilities are to be used as Demos." Zack said.

"Demo? The thing from video games. Why and how would you using it help you?" The Voice asked.

"In most games Demos can give players an edge. Either by grinding for levels or just getting the feel of how the game works. By using the save data player keep most if not all the skills they learned in the Demo to play in the main game. So I want you to create an avatar with my mind inside and send it into one of the DC universes so I learn as many skills as possible so when you send my real body I won't end up starting with nothing." Zack said.

"Done, but you will start as a blank slate in both Demos meaning you will not remember your past life. This way people will not wonder why your avatar is so smart as a child and know things he shouldn't and when your first avatar dies you will move on to your next Demo. Once both Demos are over you will return here with all the skills you have learned at that time. Now, what is his origin story of your first avatar?" The Voice asked.

"He will be the twin bother of Sandra Woosan/ Lady Shiva. She is one of the few who have ever beaten Batman in a fair fight. Being raised with her and learning with her as she travels the world. Should she join the league of assassins I will to. I learn everything they have to teach so I don't have to waste my time looking for a martial arts master when my real body gets sent there and just train from what I learned in the Demo." Zack said.

"Very well and what is the second Demo going to be?" The Voice asked.

"Son of Lex Luthor but with hair! Put me in care of a Lex that will raise me. Lex is one of the smartest men on the planet. With him as my father I will learn all I need to know about business, science, technology and so much more. Since my avatars won't be me I want you to put a mental suggestion inside their minds that whenever they see Sandra or Lex they will want to work hard to be better then them." Zack said as he knew that unless me made them it was possible that his avatars could waste their lives and leave him with nothing when they died.

"Very smart, you may last longer then most others I have used. You still have three abilities or skills left will you use them now or wait until your Demos are over?" The Voice asked.

"I'll wait just in case I don't learn much from my Demos." Zack said.

"Then your Demos start now." The Voice said and not a second late Zack vanished from the room.

After Zack was gone a white, featureless humanoid appeared. With a wave of its hand a giant sized monitor appeared from nowhere in front of the being. The monitor was blank for a moment then changed to a remote village showing to two cute Asian babies one boy and girl. Once the babies appeared the Featureless One give a large grin as he sat down.

"I hope you like your taste of the DC world Zack and if you manage to last more the 20 years inside either one of your Demos I will give you a nice gift." The Featureless One said in the same voice that had been speaking to Zack since the beginning.

To the Featureless One Zack was just another in a long line of random people he had used to pass the time. As soon as Zack died be it sickness,old age, or whatever he would do the same thing to someone else but until then Zack would have his full focus.

"Nothing beats a real life Reality television show but lets skip head no point in watching you do baby stuff." The Featureless One said as he ate from a tube of popcorn that appeared from nowhere. Taking out a remote he pressed skip.

Demo One.

On the screen Zack lived his life as Chao (meaning excellent) Woosan the younger twin of Sandra. The years went by fast for him as he spent most of his childhood learning how to be a warrior and protector of his village until finally getting sick of the village running his life he runway with his twin and little sister Carolyn to Detroit in the U.S. Chao spent his teenage years training with his twin/rival in martial arts and working any side job he could to make ends meet.

His peaceful lifestyle came to an end with the murder of his sister Carolyn at the hand of David Cain. Chao and Sandra hunted Cain down only to be lured in an ambush by Ra's Al Ghul's League of Assassins, of which Cain was a member of. The twins fought with everything they had but still lost to the League skill and numbers. To spare their lives a deal was made Sandra would bare Cain a child and leave it in his care. In the months following his capture Chao saw a deep change in his sister personality. With the death of her sister and defeat at the League's hands she had become fanatical in her quest to perfect her martial arts.

After the birth of his niece Cassandra and his sister had left them both behind Chao made a deal with Ra's to work for him in exchange to watch over his niece from the shadows. Not wanting to lose a man of his skill Ra's agreed but Chao could not get in the way of how Cain raised the child or he would be killed. Knowing he was outclassed Chao agreed and spent the next 8 years of his life learning all the League could teach: Stealth, infiltration, weapons, new styles of martial arts and the best ways to kill person. After Cassandra killed her first person and realized the horror at what she had done Chao used all his skills to to help her escape from Cain. Once she was gone Chao was hunted down by Cain and the League and died with a sword to the heart after a long battle.

"Not bad Zack not bad at all. You lasted longer then I thought you would. You broke the 20 year mark easily. While I think of a good gift to give to you lets move on to your next Demo." The Featureless One said.

The screen he was watching changed from the death of Chao to what appeared to be a lab of some kind. Inside the lab stood a tall, well dress white man with a bald head who was staring into a large glass chamber. The chamber will filled with an unknown liquid and floating in said liquid was small red haired baby fast a sleep. Lex Luthor with a proud smile placed his hand on the glass.

"Welcome to the world, Maximus Luthor my son." Lex said.

Demo Two.

To put it simply the life of Maximus (Max)Luthor was a life of Trials and tribulations. Not that there weren't perks to being the son of one of the richest men in the world but the Luthor name came with a lot of baggage to it.

For the first five years of his life Max had the kind of life any child his age would kill for. The best Toys( of course mostly the educational kind), food(healthy kind mostly), trips around the world, and a loving nanny(besides being super hot can kill a man in one move) to care for him. But upon reaching his sixth year his life began to change. For the life of a Luthor was about one thing above all others and that was to excel and while Lex did love his son he also wanted an heir worthy of his legacy. So for the following years of Max's childhood was spent going to the best schools, learning from professor level tutors at home and from Lex himself.

Now this workload would normally be to much for any kid but do to Max being bio-engineered he inherited his father Intelligence in full and at the young age of 10 graduated Harvard with Master's in engineering, physics,chemistry and PhD's in computer science and Business. With this many achievements most would believe that this would all go to Max's head and for a time it did that is until his kidnapping at the hands of Intergang at age 12.

It was during one of the few free days from Heir Training that Max was kidnapped while on his way to buy a new video game that had just come out. His bodyguards were killed with high Tech weapons and limousine hijacked. Max's kidnapping while traumatic only lasted for a few hours after which he was saved by Superman. It was shortly after he was safely returned to Lex that Max had a nervous breakdown. Max's trauma lasted for a few months and in that time Lex used all his power to show Intergang what happens when you piss off a Luthor. It was a short while after Max's recovery that Lex realized that he had spent to much time training Max's mind and little on his body. In order to make up for this and insure that Max could take care of himself if need be Lex began gathering people that meets his need.

To raise Max's physical strength and mental fortitude Lex choose three people. The first was a gold medal gymnast named John Lock. Second the world champion of the underground fighting ring and master of ninjutsu Yuichiro Hanma. Lastly a high class female thief known only as Sandiego. Max would be trained under each master for three years until his 21 first birthday.

The first three years of Max's training under John was mainly focused on building his body up. He did almost every type of exercises known to man. From sun-up till sun-down he worked his body to the bone. By the time he turned 15 his body was ripped. Good thing to since his next master would put him through a meat grinder.

Yuichiro Hanma believed that the only way to become strong was to overcome adversity. The first year of training was on mastering ninjutsu as much as possible. Once Max's skill level was high enough Yuichiro placed him in the underground fighting circuit. Max spent the last two years fighting all kinds of opponents. Until the end of his training with Yuichiro Hanma Max would know the feeling of bruises,broken bones,defeat and victory. Once this part of his training was over Max vowed that once he finished his training with his last teacher he would gut punch his father for this hell.

Max's last teacher was different then the others. While the first focused on physical strength and the second on overcoming fear and adversity through force. Sandiego trained Max in how to overcome mental strain and learn adaptation in the face of danger. For the life of a thief was one of danger. For even one screw-up could lead to a jail cell.

The first year of training Max learned the basics of theft. From pick-pocketing, casing a target, blueprint reading, disguise and more. Once Max was good enough he and Sandiego began pulling small level jobs like stealing wallets from people on the street to breaking into low security stores. To high level stuff like art museums, bank vaults, high security buildings and mansions. The only places they stayed away from were places with heroes.

The final years of training Max had to fly sole. Sandiego had left Max in Bludhaven with nothing but his clothes and a $100 in his wallet. This was his final challenge: to survive a alone with nothing but his will and the skills he learned throughout his life. To some this would be a challenge but to Max this was his chance to see how far he could go without the Luthor name as a safety net. Two years flew by as Max stole, fought, hacked, and conned to make ends meet . By the time he left the city for home he was called the King of Thieves.

Max was very proud of himself. He had overcome many challenges and was ready to stand by his father's side. Unfortunately things didn't go as he wanted. For while Max had known what his father was doing in public by reading a newspaper or by the few calls he made to him while training. He had no ideas what his father was doing behind his back.

Max had always known his father had a dark side. He had heard people talk about Lex behind his back and he saw a little bit of it when his father did business and it did not take a smart man to see that his last two teacher were not law followers still Max did not believe his father to be evil. So it came as a big shock to him upon returning to Metropolis that his father after being president of the US for a short time made Superman a public enemy of the state.

Its was only after all the chaos had ended that Max learned what Lex had tried to do to the world. Wanting to believe that his father was not the monster people made him out to be Max used all his skills to uncover the truth about his dad. Unfortunately the truth is not always a good thing for Max had finally learned all the horrible things Lex had done but also his own origins. It took all Max mental strength not to break down then and there. As soon as got his act together Max made his way to the lab of his birth. Upon getting there he saw that he was not the only Maximus Luthor. There were over a dozen babies in chambers full of liquid. Hacking the computer terminal he learned that he was nothing but the longest living subject in an experiment to create the perfect heir for Lex and do to a flaw in his D.N.A from the samples his teachers had taken without his knowing his life span would soon reach its end. Once dead he would be dissected to find out why he died so soon.

Pain,sadness,anger and many other emotions entered into his heart but inside Max's mind burned many question: Why did he love me? If he was going to die like the other before him then why did Lex care about him at all? Why all the training? Did Lex think he finally succeed in his experiment and that's why he loved me? Only to find out his love was wasted on me and started to make my replacement. Knowing that the likely hood of Lex telling him the truth was close to nothing Max gave up thinking about it. After saving the babies and destroying the lab Max vowed to use what little time he had left to live life to the fullest. He had lived his whole life trying to please Lex and its time to care more about himself. So using all the money he could steal from Lex Max spent the rest of his days traveling the world under a new name having as much fun and pleasure as possible. Max took his last breath on a sandy beach watching the sun rise. His only regret before dying was not being able to gut punch Lex.

"Well that was entertaining but its time to bring Zack back so the real show can start. Better pack things up. I still want to play the mystery man." The Featureless One said as he and everything he had used before vanished. Not a heartbeat later Zack appeared back inside the white room. Sadly for Zack the moment he got his bearings the memories of the lives he just lived hit his brain with the force of a 16 wheeler. While holding his head Zack rolled around on the ground for a few seconds then suddenly

went limp.

"I guess all that info was to much for him and turned him into a vegetable. I can't have that he still has work to do." The Featureless One said as he fixed Zack's brain. Zack slowly got off the ground while still holding his head.

"What happened? I was fine for a second then my brain felt like it was on fire." Zack asked.

"The memories you got from the Demos was to much for your mind to take. Lucky for you I fixed your brain. So you should be able to remember everything that happened inside the Demos easily now and not go brain dead. So was it worth it?" The Featureless One asked. Zack sighed.

"Beside the brain meltdown and doing my best to remember that I am me and not the people I was sure it was worth it. I'm smarter then I was before by a large margin and I know how to fight like a real martial artist. I should last a while with this skill set." Zack said.

"You still have three skills or abilities to choose. What are they going to be?" The Featureless One asked. While he could read Zack's mind he choose not to an order to keep thing interesting. Remembering that he owned Zack a gift for lasting so long in the Demos the Featureless One spoke before Zack could answer.

"That reminds me I own you a gift for kill my boredom with those Demos of your. Now don't think its going to be an other skill or ability. What I am giving you is three choices before sending you to the world of DC. Normally I don't give any." The Featureless One said.

"And they are?" Zack asked while wonder what this guy was up to.

"First:Whether to keep the body you have now or start over with a new one. Lets face facts even if you manage to get your body into shape which will take time in itself. Your to old to use even half the things you learned. You lack the necessary flexibility and muscle memory most veteran fighter have from years of training. Not to mention your kind of plain looking. Have you ever seen a plain or ugly hero or villain?" The Featureless One asked with sarcasm.

"Yes I have but fine, I will get a new body and all I ask is that I don't end up short or pretty and I stay a male. I have been a man for a long time and I don't want my gender switched as a joke. What are the last two choices?" Zack asked.

"Standard handsome guy got it and as for the last two choices they are: WHERE and WHEN do you want to be placed. I can drop you off on any place on the planet be it Gotham,Metropolis, Star City and so on. As for when is based on whether you want to born before the first generation of heroes(Batman and Superman)and villains appear or after." The Featureless One said.

"I'll go with being born a few months after Bruce Wayne and the place of my birth will be Bludhaven since I know the place thanks to my Demo." Zack said. Zack wanted to close the age gap between himself and most heroes and villains as well as getting a foothold in the world before his enemies become too strong. Fighting against a rookie fighter or a veteran one. Easy choice.

"Done. Once are business is done here I will send you there. Since I don't want to spend my time watching you get your diapers changed I am going to put you in your new body when it is at age 5. Your origin story is that of an orphan whose parents died in a store holdup gone bad when you were a baby. You have no other family and the only luck you had was that your parents got all your government paper work done before dying so you have the basic stuff birth certificate and social security card. Your name will be Zack Cloud and you live in an orphanage." The Featureless One explained.

"Fine. Kind of sad not to have parents but I will be able to move freely with out them just make sure to put me into an orphanage that won't sell me to a sweat shop or something." Zack said.

"Its time to make your final choices so we can get this show on the road. So choose!" The Featureless One said. This was taking to long for his taste.

"Since I am starting over as a kid I want to make it to adulthood I need to be stronger then your average human and you don't want me overpowered then I want all the muscles in my new body to be Pink Muscle. I read it in the manga "History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi" that Pink muscle has both explosive power and stamina while the Red and White muscle in the human body only have one each."

"Next is a danger sense similar of that of Spider-man that will warn me of impending danger, where its coming from and how big it is."

"Lastly I want that bullshit luck most heroes seem to have. You know what I mean how sometimes their enemies have them dead to rights and the next thing you know they manage to escape from whatever death trap they were in do to a last minute save or some random element. I mean I read a Nightwing issue where he was going to drown and was save by a squid that came out of nowhere." Zack said.

"Granted but the last one will rarely happen so make sure not to drop your guard. Our business is done here. The moment you leave here your on your own. Never forget that the world your going to is real there are no plot lines. Major events like in the stories may happen but the end results will not always be the same. Whether you win or lose is in your hand. Live along time for me enjoyment." The Featureless One said.

"One last question before you send me. Was there a point to having me fasten to a table when I first go here? Its not like I could have run away in the first place?" Zack asked. He couldn't help but wonder why seeing as the table served no real propose.

"No point. I just wanted to fuck with you." The Featureless One said with a laugh before sending Zack on his way.

Earth, Bludhaven

"That asshole. He did it for kicks!" Zack said in a piss off child like voice. With a start Zack realize his voice was no long his old one he began checking his surrounding. He was in a small one windowed room with gray walls . The furniture was only a dresser, a wall mirror and a bed. Walking over to the mirror Zack give his new body a once over.

His height was normal for a kid his age. His skin was on the pale side. He had black shoulder length shag hair, his face was a little to much on the pretty side for Zack's taste but he had a sharp jaw line with a small nose. His only imperfection was that he had two different colored eyes: amber and green. No matter how much he hated the bastard who sent him here Zack couldn't help but think he did a good job with this body.

"Enough going over my good looks time to review this body's memories." Zack thought to himself as he focused. It didn't take long since his body was so young. From he could recall he lived a peaceful life with no major problem other then the older kids bullying him. It seem he was the quiet type of kid who spent more time playing indoors then out. The people in charge didn't do much for the children here other then making food, washing clothes and cleaning. The kids were pretty much left on there own. After reviewing everything he laid down on the bed and started thinking about his next move.

"OK, what the hell do I do now. I have at least a few more months before I get sent to kindergarten. Its not like I can runaway at this age. With how smart I am I could skip grades and finish high school in a snap but then I would have all kinds of eyes on me fuck! If I want to start train my body in peace I need to leave this place. What I need is an adult who I can control. Someone who can act as a cover so I can come and go as I please. First I need money to bribe some fool to take the job. Best to start using the time I have left to find places to steal from. No on will look for a five year old thief." Zack

said.

Soon after Zack started enacting his plan. Leaving the orphanage as if going out to play he started surveying the area around the orphanage. Learning that he was living close to the Central Business District he began casing places that had what he wanted: hard cash and low security. Once he had his target picked out he started making preparation to rob the place. The first thing he needed was a few bucks to buy the tools for the job so he spent a few days on a street corner juggling for the people passing by. Playing the cute innocent kid act of"wanting to earn money for a toy" he earned what he needed in no time. Again playing the kid act as if being sent to buy for his parents he went to a number of hardware,electric, clothes,plant and drug stores. It took a while to get everything he needed do to the fact most places wouldn't sell to him without an adult around. Thank goodness for teenage workers who don't give a damn. The next step was finding a place to setup as a base of operations for the time being. Sneaking out of the orphanage at night he finding an old apartment complex near "The Spine" after searching the place he found an apartment that had no homeless and the strongest door. He spent an hour changing the locks and deadbolt with new ones and covered all the windows with brown cardboard sheets so no one could see inside. For the next few nights using his new base he started building his equipment with the stuff he had bought at the stores. The final step of his plan was to make himself stronger. He trained in secret for the next month with two goals in mind: being able climb a rope and out run anyone chasing him. A month flew by and it was time to make his move.

Night of the job, Central Business District

Zack stood outside the back door of a check cashing store. He was dress all in black with a black sky mask on his face. His tools were hidden in a black backpack. He had picked this store do to the lack of security cams on the outside and the building next door. He had done his homework well enough to know the locate of every security cam in the district no one saw him enter and no one would see him leave. Getting on top of a near by dumpster he took out his home made grappling hook from his pack and threw it onto the roof of the store. Once he was sure it was secure he started ascend to the roof.

After setting foot on top he pulled up his put it back in his pack. He made his way to a vent he know was big enough for someone his age to fit through. The reason he knew this was because he had been inside this store many times during the today while getting change to play at the near by arcade or so everyone believed. Removing the grate with a screwdriver he entered the vent head first and slowly crawled his way forward. Reaching the end of the vent he griped the grate with one hand to keep it from falling and unscrewed it with his other hand. Once the grate was removed he surveyed the room from the vent making sure the cams were facing the same way as he remembered. Seeing that they were he lowed himself into the room.

The alarms inside this store were only on the safe, front and back door. All the security camera in the room faced ether where the tellers were or the front and back door. The vent he had come out of was in the blind spot of the cameras. After putting the grate back on he started moving stealthy outside the range of all the cameras. He reached the fuse box on the other side of the room and turned off the power to the alarms and cameras. Once power was out he made his way quickly to the safe as he was sure someone soon would come to see why the power had gone out. It took only a few minutes to break the combination and open the safe. The safe was full of money he couldn't tell how much just by looking but if he had to guess there was at least a 100 grand or more. Removing a black trash bag from his pack he began filling it with money. After the safe was empty he closed it and made his escaped by the back door. It made sure to lock the back before leaving.

While the break in was easy his escape was much harder. The weight of the money and his backpack slowed him down. His escape route took him through a maze of back alleys. While traveling it took a lot of time it made being spotted harder. His danger sense was a huge help in voiding being seen especially when a cop car appeared out of nowhere and passed the alley he was in he hid behind a dumpster just in time. It was nearly sunrise when he got back to the apartment complex. Sneaking past the drunk and sleeping homeless he made to his base on the top floor. After making sure the door was locked he removed his mask and relaxed. He could hear the police sirens in the distance.

"They probably figured out the money is gone by now. The fact that I locked the safe and backdoor before leaving made it harder to tell that there was a break-in. The cops had to wait for someone to let them in. That give me more time to make my get away. I won't be able to rob anymore stores in the Business District for the time being since their guard will be up now. Best to count how much I made tonight if its not the amount I need I will hit another place somewhere else." Zack said while thinking out loud.

By the time he was do counting he could hear the sound of the city waking up. Not wanting to be found outside the orphanage he quickly hid the money in a false wall he had made in the master bedroom, changed clothes, locked the door and left the building without being seen. He was barely in bed by the time the caretakers checked on him. Seeing that he was still a sleep they left him lone. Once they were gone he sat up in bed breathing hard.

"Shit, that was close! This is going to get old fast. I need to get out of here. Luckily I got some money to help with that now $157 grand. But its still not enough I need at least a half a million. With that I can cover all my expenses til I am a teenager. If the memories I have as Maximus Luthor work on this earth then the Italian mob should have a secret counting house in the basement of the Saint Eustace Church not far from here. To bad its to dangerous to rob the place as I am now. I need at least a year of training before trying. Best to focus on finding someone I can use to take me in and finding a new base to hide my stuff in. That apartment will only stay save for so long." Zack thought before falling a sleep. A five year old needs a lot of sleep. Even more so after last night.

(note. This is my second time writing a DC story and if you want more I need to more then 20 review a chapter or I will throw in the towel.)


End file.
